barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Jumping Along
The Released of October 17, 2000 Plot The Season 5 Sing Along for Barney Home Video Songs # Barney Theme Song (Taken from Season 5) for Season 4 Audio # Ring Around the Rosy (Taken from Circle Of Friends) # The Yum Yum Song (Taken from Circle Of Friends) # The Noble Duke of York (Taken from Easy Does It!) # The Clapping Song (Taken from Sing and Dance with Barney) # A Silly Hat (Taken from Hidden Treasures) # The Barney Bag (Taken from Barney's Band) # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Taken from Barney's Band) # Please and Thank You (Taken from What a World We Share) # S-M-I-L-E (Taken from Barney's Halloween Party) # London Bridge (Taken from A Royal Welcome) # Taking Turns (Taken from First Things First!) # It's a Family Tradition (Taken from It's Tradition) # My Family's Just Right for Me (Taken from The One And Only You) # I Love You (Taken from Howdy, Friends!) Notes * Clips from Barney Songs and Bob West Audio's from Barney in Concert, Barney Live in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise and I Love to Sing with Barney. * Bonus Video are It's A Rainy Day! for October 17, 2000!. Run Time * 37 Minutes in 37:40 (TV Episode Version) Part 1 to 20 for NBC Airing Coming Soon on December 5, 2020 on YouTube Same As It's A Rainy Day! (TV Episode Version) (2000 Version) Part 1 to 33 * Part 1: Opening Previews and Barney's Jumping Along Intro * Part 2: Talking Barney for Barney's Jumping Along (Part 1) * Part 3: Ring Around the Rosy (1998 Version) * Part 4: COF - Chapter 2 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 1 & 2) * Part 5: The Yum Yum Song (1998 Version) * Part 6: EDI - Chapter 7 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 3) * Part 7: The Noble Duke of York (1998 Version) * Part 8: SADWB - Chapter 13 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 4) * Part 9: The Clapping Song (1999 Version) * Part 10: Talking Barney for Barney's Jumping Along (Part 2) * Part 11: HT - Chapter 3 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 5 & 6) * Part 12: A Silly Hat (1998 Version) * Part 13: BB - Chapter 3 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 7) * Part 14: The Barney Bag (1998 Version) * Part 15: BB - Chapter 4 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 8) * Part 16: Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1998 Version) * Part 17: WAWWS - Chapter 6 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 9) * Part 18: Please and Thank You (1999 Version) * Part 19: BHP - Chapter 6 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 10) * Part 20: S-M-I-L-E (1998 Version) * Part 21: Talking Barney for Barney's Jumping Along (Part 3) * Part 22: ARW - Chapter 6 for Few Seconds for The Stay Dry in (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 11) * Part 23: London Bridge (1998 Version) * Part 24: FTF - Chapter 2 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 12) * Part 25: Taking Turns (1998 Version) * Part 26: IT - Chapter 3 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 13 & 14) * Part 27: It's a Family Tradition (1997 Version) * Part 28: TOAOY - Chapter 7 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 15) * Part 29: My Family's Just Right for Me (1998 Version) * Part 30: HF - Chapter 7 (Barney's Jumping Along - Chapter 16) * Part 31: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 32: Talking Barney for Barney's Jumping Along (Part 4 and Final Part) * Part 33 and Final Part: Barney's Jumping Along and Closing Previews Coming Soon on January 2025 on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Second Generation